Nous
by BigBoss87
Summary: Une fusillade remet en cause la relation qu'entretienne Nick et Sara...
1. Chapter 1: Fusillade

Salut tout le monde.

Voici ma première ff en Français sur C.S.I et Nick & Sara...

**Disclamer: Rien en m'appartient en ce qui concerne cette série... J'ai juste créé le lieu de la fusillade ainsi que les personnages qui y travaillent...**

En espérant que ça vous plaise!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Partie 1: Fusillade.**

Quatre coups se firent entendre à la porte de l'appartement. Sara sortit de sa salle de bain avec le sourire et alla ouvrir.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour…

Son expression changea quand elle vit la personne devant elle.

- Grissom?

- Bonjour Sara!

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Écoutez, je…on a besoin de vous.

- Comment ça?

- On a une nouvelle enquête et il me faut toute l'équipe.

- Grissom, il est 10h du matin et on…

- Il y a eu une fusillade dans un restaurant et…

Il l'a regarda et prit une grande inspiration.

- Il y a eu quelques victimes et des blessés graves…

- Mais ce devrait être une affaire pour l'équipe de…

- Nick fait partit des blessés graves!

Elle se figea et regarda son chef.

- Nick? Mais comment…

- Apparemment, il venait chercher son petit déjeuner quand la fusillade à éclater et…

Elle sentit une boule se former au niveau de son ventre. Elle fit son maximum pour retenir ses larmes de couler.

- Je…vais me préparer.

Elle courut dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et laissa les larmes couler tout en se changeant. Juste avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle regarda une photo prise quelques mois avant, d'elle et Nick. Elle nota le sourire charmeur qu'il avait sur cette photo. Elle sortit de sa chambre, prit ses clés et suivit Grissom en direction de la scène de crime. Durant le trajet, elle avait appelé Warrick afin de prendre des nouvelles. Nick était toujours en salle d'opération. Elle raccrocha et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Des nouvelles?

- Il est toujours en chirurgie!

- Il va s'en sortir.

- Ouais.

Elle colla sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant, elle cru qu'elle allait se sentir mal! « Chez Tonio » était son restaurant végétarien préféré. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il vienne ici?

- Tout va bien?

- Hum…oui, désolée.

- Allons y!

Elle prit son kit, passa les sécurités et entra dans le restaurant. Un carnage: des balles, du sang, du verre, des corps. Elle qui ne connaissait que cet endroit vivant et chaleureux. Greg prenait des photos, Catherine parlait avec David et Grissom avec Doc.

- Sara.

- Oui Sofia?

- Tu es occupée?

- Pas vraiment!

- Bien, j'ai le gérant à interroger.

- J'arrive.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la scène et sortit. Elle suivit Sofia.

- Tonio c'est bien ça?

- C'est moi!

- Je suis le Lieutenant Sofia Curtis et voici…

- Sara? Mais qu'est…

- Salut Tonio.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Je…fais aller.

- Vous vous connaissez?

- Sara est une de mes clientes habituelles depuis près de 6 ans!

- Je vois! Tu crois que…

- Ça va aller Sofia. Merci!

- D'accord. Vous pouvez nous raconter ce dont vous vous souvenez?

- On avait pas grand monde ce matin. Les habitués et quelques touristes. Il était 9h15 quand…tout à basculer.

- Comment vous vous souvenez de l'heure?

- Liz venait de finir son service. Elle avait Timmy avec elle. Ils allaient partir quant Nick est arrivé! Elle a voulu le servir mais j'ai insisté pour qu'elle parte et profite de son fils. J'ai prit la commande de Nick, on a discuté un peu…

- De quoi avez-vous parler?

Il regarda Sara avant de revenir à Sofia.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait un petit déjeuner de prévu avec une jolie brune et qu'il fallait qu'il sorte le grand jeu!

- Une petite amie?

- Son ex.

- Oh! Je vois. Ensuite?

- Il a prit son repas et a aidé Liz et Timmy. Ils sont partis et Nick est revenu parce qu'il avait oublié de prendre une boisson!

- Laquelle?

- Un cocktail de vitamine: mélange d'orange, pamplemousse et ananas! Bref, le temps que je lui prépare, un barge est entré et à allumer le magasin et les clients. Il s'est enfui en prenant la caisse. Je suis sortit de la cuisine…j'ai vu le carnage et…je me suis précipité sur Nick. J'ai tout fait pour arrêter le saignement.

- C'est vous qui avez appelé le 911?

- Nan, c'est Diego, le chef!

- D'accord. Il était conscient…

- Oui, je l'ai tenu éveiller le plus possible tout en faisant pression sur sa blessure au torse. Pauvre gamin! Je l'ai fait rire…je sais que j'aurais pas dû mais c'était le seul moyen de le maintenir éveiller.

- Rire?

- Oui! Je lui ai dit qu'il devait tenir le coup car une jolie brune l'attendait pour un petit déjeuner romantique, qu'il ne pouvait pas la laissée seule, qu'il devait s'accrocher…

Plus il parlait et plus les larmes de Sara coulaient.

- Il m'a dit que c'était un abruti, que jamais il n'aurait dû la délaissé sous prétexte de son travail, qu'elle ne méritait pas d'avoir été traité comme ça! Il a commencé à perdre connaissance. Je l'ai réveillé. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps, que la douleur était trop forte. Juste avant de s'évanouir, il m'a dit que je devais délivrer un message à son ex petite amie si il lui arrivait quoi que se soit!

- C'était quoi?

Il regarda Sofia avant de regarder Sara dans les yeux.

- Il m'a dit…qu'il était désolé de l'avoir délaissé, qu'il avait toujours mal qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble, qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec elle, qu'il l'aimait toujours et que rien ne pourrait changer cela!

Il prit la main de Sara.

- Tu sais qu'il le pense vraiment?

- Oui…

- Et je sais que tu l'aimes encore. Il va s'en sortir. Il le ferra pour toi!

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler. Sofia les regarda avant de s'excuser pour les laisser seuls. Tonio avait prit Sara dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller ma belle.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il vienne ici? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il revienne pour venir chercher MA boisson préférée?

- Parce qu'il t'aime!

- Et regarde où il est maintenant! À l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, parce qu'on avait prévu de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble.

- Sara, tu n'es pas la responsable. C'est-ce malade qui est le seul responsable. Quant à Nick, il voulait te faire plaisir, te monter que malgré votre rupture, tu comptes encore pour lui et qu'il ne te laissera t'éloigner de lui!

- Merci Tonio.

- De rien! Vous êtes mon petit couple préféré alors…

Elle se mit à rire.

- Je préfère te voir comme ça.

- Oui.

- Sara?

Elle se retourna et vit Sofia lui faire signe.

- Je dois y retourner.

- Vas y! Fais attention à toi.

- Oui merci pour tout.

- De rien.

Elle avança vers Sofia.

- Sara, quand tu le verras, dis lui ce que tu ressens, vous le méritez tous les deux!

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de rejoindre Sofia près de la voiture de Nick.

- Un petit déjeuner pour deux avec la description de Tonio, ça semble cohérent!

- Oui.

- J'ai trouvé des…fleurs aussi!

- Des fleurs?

- Oui…

Elle lui désigna la banquette arrière.

- Elles t'étaient destinées n'est-ce pas?

- Ce sont mes fleurs préférées, des lys blancs.

- Oh! Tiens…

Elle lui tendit la carte qui était accrochée au fleurs. Elle ouvrit la carte et reconnu l'écriture de Nick

_« Des fleurs magnifiques pour la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Je t'aime…N! »_

Elle serra la carte contre elle.

- Il m'a offert mes fleurs préférées le soir de mon anniversaire.

- C'était lui?

- Oui! Je ne l'ai su que quelque mois plus tard. Il y avait cette phrase sur la carte. Et puis, j'ai reçu un autre bouquet pour la Saint Valentin. Il avait rajouté le « _Je t'aime _» dessus. Le matin suivant, en rentrant du travail, je l'ai trouvé devant chez moi, en smoking, avec un bouquet de lys, la même carte avec écrit à l'intérieur « _Veux tu être ma valentine? _». J'ai accepté. On est resté ensemble presque 5 mois. Et puis le travail, nos vies… Ce qui est arrivé à Brass nous a soudé…puis séparé progressivement. On a décidé de se séparer quelque temps histoire de réfléchir un peu. C'était il y a 2 mois. Hier matin, après le boulot, il m'avait demandé si je voulais bien qu'on prenne le petit déjeuner tous les deux, histoire de…Il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il partait pour acheter le repas. Quand Grissom a frappé, j'ai cru que c'était lui! Et maintenant, je me retrouve en plein milieu d'une affaire où Nick est l'une des victime. Et je…je me dis que si…toute cette histoire…la rupture, le petit déjeuner…la fusillade…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'un dingue allait arriver et faire feu ici.

- Je sais mais si…

- Avec des si on referait le monde Sara! Tu le sais mieux que personne avec notre travail. Il s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ne culpabilises pas parce qu'il voulait « jouer le grand jeu » et te faire plaisir.

- Ouais.

- Tu devrais prendre 10 minutes. Vas t'acheter quelque chose à boire et à manger, vide toi la tête et reviens après!

- Mais…

- C'est bon, je te couvres.

- Merci!

- De rien.

Sara s'éloigna de la scène quand Grissom arriva près de Sofia.

- Où va-t-elle?

- Elle vient de subir un gros choc! Elle a besoin d'évacuer un peu.

- Je vois! Du nouveau?

- On a parlé au gérant! Nick venait pour acheter son petit déjeuner, il était sortit du restaurant, à aider une serveuse et son fils puis il est revenu. Il a prit sa commande et la fusillade à éclater. Le gérant a tout fait pour stopper le sang avant que Nick ne soit inconscient.

- Et sa voiture?

- Pas grand-chose: son déjeuner, un bouquet de fleurs…

- Une carte?

- Non!

- Il connaissait le destinataire. Le gérant…

- Il allait voir son ex.

- Des indices sur elle?

- Pas vraiment.

- On devrait demander à Warrick si…

- Je demanderais à Sara de voir avec lui!

- Bien! Je rentre au labo avec Doc et David.

- D'accord.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara prit un café non loin et s'assied afin de réfléchir à la situation.

- La première fois que tu me l'a présenté, je me suis dis: celui là, c'est le bon!

- Tu ne le connaissais que depuis 5 secondes.

- En 5 secondes, ton sourire et l'intonation de ta voix ont fait le reste! Et puis, tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler de lui…

- Quoi?

- Aller, ouvre les yeux Sara…

- Je…

- Tu l'aimais déjà avant! Le fait qu'il ait fait le premier pas t'as permis d'espérer.

- Je sais pas si j'aurais assumé un échec si j'avais fait le premier pas.

- Il va vite s'en remettre!

- J'espère! Je peux pas le perdre Tonio!

- Tu le perdras pas Sara! Il t'aime trop pour te laisser sans te le redire.

Sara termina son café, sécha ses larmes et retourna sur la scène de crime pour faire son travail. Elle allait rentrer au labo quand son téléphone sonna.

- Sidle? Hey, comment…c'est vrai? D'accord, j'arrive!

- Un soucis?

- Nick est sortit du bloc!

- Je t'accompagne.

- Sofia…

- Greg!

- Oui?

- Prends ça avec toi!

- Mais…

- On va à l'hôpital! Nick est sortit du bloc.

- C'est vrai? MERCI!!!

- Tu peux le dire. Diffuse l'info et on vous tiendra au courant.

- Comptez sur moi! À plus tard.

- Salut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sofia conduisit le plus vite possible vers l'hôpital. Sara n'arrêtait pas de taper sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec ses doigts. Une fois arriver, Sara courut dans l'hôpital. Elle fût dirigée vers les soins intensifs. Elle tomba dans les bras de Warrick.

- Ça va aller ma grande!

- Comment va-t-il?

- C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Son médecin m'a dit qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang pendant l'opération même si tout s'était bien passé. Aucun organe n'a été touché. C'est pas passé loin mais il est entier! Cependant, il va y avoir une petite période décisive. Il va falloir qu'il se batte pour rester avec nous.

- Il a pas intérêt à me laisser! J'ai trop de chose à lui dire.

- Il partira pas sans t'avoir dit qu'il t'aime Sara.

- Je sais Rick.

Warrick regarda par-dessus la tête de Sara et vit que Sofia n'était pas du tout étonnée de cet échange.

- Depuis quand tu le sais?

- Le début de l'enquête.

- Je vois. J'ai cru que j'avais fait une boulette.

- Nan, c'est Tonio en fait.

- Tonio? Ne me dis pas que…

- Ça c'est passé chez Tonio!

- Comment va-t-il?

- Secoué. C'est lui qui a maintenu Nick en vie.

- Que faisait Nick chez Tonio? Je sais que vous y alliez ensemble mais… attends…vous deux…

- Pas vraiment! On devait prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble ce matin. Je savais qu'il voulait parler de nous et notre situation. J'en ai eu confirmation sur la scène.

- Comment?

- Mon petit déjeuner favori avec un bouquet de lys blancs.

- Tes fleurs préférées? Sacré Nicky.

- Comme tu dis.

- Oh, j'avais complètement oublié!

- De quoi?

- Grissom est venu me voir quand tu es partie prendre ton café. Il voulait que tu demandes à Warrick à propos de…l'ex petite amie de Nick!

- Quoi?

- J'ai dû plus où moins lui dire que Nick allait voir son ex d'après Tonio. Grissom m'a dit qu'il allait demander à Warrick. Je lui ai dit que tu t'en chargerais.

- Merci.

- On va lui dire quoi?

- Juste que…tu savais que Nick avait une petite amie, que tu ne l'as pas vraiment rencontré, qu'elle est brune et…ça suffira.

- Vous allez lui mentir?

- Techniquement, c'est pas vraiment un mensonge.

- Comment ça « techniquement »?

- Eh bien…si Warrick n'était pas du genre à…

- Débarquer à l'improviste chez Nick le dimanche matin…

- Il aurait rien su!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_5 mois plus tôt._**

Las Vegas se réveillait tranquillement en ce dimanche matin du mois d'Avril. Seuls les oiseaux venaient perturber le silence qu'était installé entre Nick et Sara. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers Nick. Il était allongé sur son flanc gauche, la tête posée sur son bras. Elle avait sa main gauche posé sur le torse de Nick qui s'amusait quand à lui à faire monter et descendre ses doigts le long du bras nu de Sara. Aucuns mots n'étaient échangés, juste des sourires et rapides baisers. Cette bulle de douceur fut percée par des bruits venant de la porte.

- Pourquoi nous?

- Je sais pas!

- On est dimanche et il est…

Elle regarda l'heure.

- 9h! Je te jure, si c'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, je tue la personne derrière cette porte!

Il se mit à rire.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle?

- Nan! C'est juste que t'es encore plus belle quand t'es énervée c'est tout!

Il lui sourit, l'embrassa tendrement et se leva. Il alla jusqu'à la porte.

- Salut!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur ce matin! Bref, un petit basket, ça te tente?

- Rick, il est 9h et on est dimanche!

- Et alors? D'habitude t'es le premier à dire oui.

- Je sais…mais là…

Warrick vit quelques marques au niveau du cou et du torse de son ami. Il vit ensuite des affaires qui n'appartenaient pas à Nick.

- Je dérange?

- Ben heu…je veux pas de vexer frangin mais…

- Nick, dis moi que tu as réglé le problème et que je ne vais pas…

Elle arriva en caleçon et chemise. Elle se figea et devint rouge de honte en voyant son collègue, et « grand frère » sur le pas de la porte. Il regarda Sara puis Nick, revint à Sara en détaillant sa tenue.

- Ne me dites pas que…

Aucun des deux ne répondit.

- Alors là! Jamais j'aurais cru que…mais depuis quand…

- Presque 2 mois!

- 2 mois? 2 mois?

- Oui!

- Alors là…vous êtes ensemble depuis…

- La saint Valentin!

- La…mais…

- Pour faire court, on est ensemble depuis la saint Valentin, tout se passe très bien! Maintenant que tu es au courant, pas un mot. Sur ceux, on est dimanche, il est 9h et je voudrais passer du temps avec Nick, alors…on se voit plus tard!

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Ben toi alors…je…

- On se voit plus tard Rick!

- Mais…elle te mène par le bout du nez mec!

- C'est pire: Je suis dingue d'elle!

- Aouch! À ce soir!

- Salut!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Retour à l'hôpital**

- Si ça n'avait pas été toi, j'aurais tué la personne derrière la porte!

- J'ai donc sauvé une vie innocente?

- On peut dire ça!

Ils restèrent à parler tous les 3 jusqu'à ce que le docteur de Nick leur indique qu'une personne pouvait aller le voir.

**Fin de la partie 1**

* * *

Alors???


	2. Chapter 2: Se retrouver!

Voici la suite de la ff.

**Disclamer: same as part 1!**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Partie 2: Se retrouver!**

_Ils restèrent à parler tous les 3 jusqu'à ce que le docteur de Nick leur indique qu'une personne pouvait aller le voir._

- Ça va aller?

- Oui! Faut juste que…

Elle inspira fort et regarda ses amis. Ils lui donnèrent une tape amicale sur l'épaule et elle entra. Nick était allongé sur le lit, un peu plus blanc que d'habitude, un tube dans sa bouche, un gros pansement au niveau de son torse, quelques coupures à la main et sur la joue. Elle s'approcha de son lit et s'assied. Elle sourit en voyant sa coupe de cheveux: il les avait coupé comme elle aimait.

- T'avais vraiment mis tous les atouts de ton côté pour me sortir le grand jeu!

Elle passa sa main sur ses cheveux courts.

- Le petit déjeuner de chez Tonio, les lys, la coupe de cheveux…et même la chemise que je t'avais offerte! Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu avais une idée en tête. Le médecin a dit que tu devais t'accrocher…tu es fort, un battant, tu peux pas partir maintenant! Pas avant de m'avoir répéter mot pour mot ce que tu as dit à Tonio, pas avant d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, pas avant qu'on ai partagé ce fameux petit déjeuner. Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça! J'ai…besoin de toi…plus que je ne voudrais le croire et même te le dire! Cette séparation m'a ouvert les yeux: Je t'aime et je veux pas te laisser partir!

Elle l'embrassa sur le bord des lèvres.

- Me laisse pas mon cœur!

Elle lui embrassa le front et sortit de la chambre. Warrick l'a pris dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer.

- Tout va bien se passer ma puce! Je te le promets.

- Je sais! C'est juste…que le voir comme ça…

- Je sais…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick se réveilla quatre jours plus tard. Il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs et se demandait pourquoi il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il voulut se relever quand il sentit une vive douleur au torse. Il posa la tête contre son oreiller et serra sa main. Il y sentit quelque chose. Il regarda et y trouva une carte. Il put y lire « _Des fleurs magnifiques pour la plus merveilleuses des femmes. Je t'aime…N! _». Il sourit puis commença à se souvenir de l'incident. Les fleurs, le petit déjeuner, Liz, la fusillade, Tonio…Il regarda de nouveau la carte et vit une autre écriture. « _Reviens moi vite mon cœur! Je t'aime…S! _». Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Une infirmière le vit sourire et se rapprocha de lui.

- Contente de vous revoir en vie Mr Stokes! Je vais appeler votre médecin et on verra ce que l'on ferra après.

Il acquiesça. Son médecin lui fit un rapide bilan. Il l'ex tuba et lui dit de se reposer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Salut Roméo!

Il regarda la porte et sourit.

- Hey!

- Te forces pas à parler! Comment tu te sens?

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main.

- Je me doutes. En même temps, t'as faillit y rester. Tu nous as bien flanquer la trouille frangin!

Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

- Sara…

- Elle se repose un peu. Si avec Sofia on l'avait pas forcer à rentrer, elle serait toujours là!

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Elle a vraiment eut peur Nick! Heureusement que t'es resté avec nous.

- Ouais!

- Je sais que tu vas vouloir la voir mais…va falloir que tu attendes un peu. Faut que tu te reposes!

- Combien?

- Au moins aujourd'hui... Ordre du médecin! Mais je connais déjà le nom de ton premier visiteur demain!

Nick sourit et se mit à tousser.

- Désolé!

- Okay!

- Bon allez, je vais porter la bonne nouvelle. Reste tranquille jusqu'à demain, vu?

- Oui…papa!

- Gamin! Salut frangin.

Il lui tapa l'épaule et partit. Il se dirigea vers le labo avant de changer de destination. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre et frappa à la porte.

- Si c'est pas une question de vie ou de mort je…

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit le sourire de Warrick. Ce fut une histoire sans parole. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et se mit à pleurer.

- Tout est fini Sara! Il va bien.

- Tu l'as vu?

- Je lui ai même parlé!

- Et?

- Il va bien! Il te passe le bonjour. Enfin…tu vois quoi.

- Faut que je…

- Pas avant demain!

- Pourquoi?

- Il doit bien se réveiller. Il est encore sous sédatifs. Demain matin, tu pourras le voir.

- Ça va être long!

- Moins que ces deux derniers mois! J'ai tord?

- À aucun moment!

Il annonça la bonne nouvelle à toute l'équipe. Chacun s'exprima différemment mais la joie était la même. Warrick avait décidé qu'ils devaient y aller en groupe de 2. Grissom et Greg, Sofia et Catherine et enfin lui et Sara. Tous avaient décidé d'aller le voir avec 1 à 2h d'écart. De cette manière, il pouvait se reposer. Bien entendu, Sara et Warrick avait décidé d'y aller dès la fin du travail. La nuit fuit assez calme et lente, ce qui avait exaspéré Sara au plus haut niveau. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aller voir Nick. À la fin de sa garde, elle croisa Warrick.

- Tu viens?

- J'ai pas encore fini: Un nouvel élément!

- Oh, dans ce cas…

- Vas y sans moi!

- Tu es sûr?

- Tu en meurs d'envie! Et en plus, je crois que avec ou sans moi, vous n'allez pas beaucoup discuter... Ton sourire en dit long Sidle!

- Disons qu'on…doit mettre les choses au clair!

- Ben voyons! Je te bipe quand je peux.

- Okay.

- Et pas de bêtises!

Elle lui fit un grand clin d'œil et quitta le labo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriver à l'hôpital, on l'a dirigea vers une chambre. Son état s'étant améliorer, il avait été placé dans une chambre individuelle. Elle frappa à la porte et rentra. Il était en train de dormir. Elle s'approcha du lit et le regarda un instant. Il avait toujours l'air aussi paisible, il avait reprit des couleurs et avait un début de barbe qu'elle trouvait sexy sur lui. Elle passa sa main sur ses cheveux avant de la descendre sur sa joue et de la caresser. Il bougea au contact de sa main, collant un peu plus sa joue à cette main, douce et délicate. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur le sourire de Sara. Il lui renvoya son sourire.

- Hey!

- Hey! Comment tu te sens?

- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait tiré dessus! Désolé.

- Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour.

- Aucune chance.

- Je vois ça.

Elle s'assied près du lit et prit sa main. Il enlaça leurs doigts automatiquement.

- Jolies fleurs!

Il se tourna et regarda le bouquet sur la table près de la fenêtre.

- Cadeau de mon ex!

- Vraiment?

- Ouais!

- C'est bizarre, j'ai reçu un bouquet de mon ex aussi!

- C'est bizarre, comme tu dis.

- Tu m'as fichu une sacré trouille!

- C'était pas vraiment dans mon plan.

- Donc tu avais bien un plan? J'avais raison!

- Comment tu l'as su?

- J'hésite: le petit dèj, les fleurs, la carte, Tonio, ta coupe des cheveux…ou ta chemise rouge? Choix difficile!

- J'avais tout prévu…sauf que j'ai…

- Oublié mon jus de vitamine!

- C'est ça.

- C'était pas grave.

- Mon plan n'aurait pas été parfait dans ce cas.

- C'est sûr.

- Warrick m'a dit que Sofia t'avait épaulé?

- Ouais.

- Depuis…

- C'est Tonio! On a dû l'interroger... Il nous a tout dit…

- Tout? Même…

- C'est comme ça qu'elle l'a su! Quand Tonio m'a répété tes mots, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et j'ai pleuré. Elle a fait le lien toute seule. Ensuite, on a trouvé les fleurs…et là…c'est venu tout seul.

Il n'avait cessé de lui caresser la main avec son pouce.

- Jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur Nicholas! Peur de te perdre, peur de ne pas survivre sans toi, peur que tu ne partes sans que je n'ai eu la chance de te dire, et te redire…à quel point…je t'aime! Cette séparation nous a ouvert les yeux! Je sais que tu ressens la même chose mais…

- Je pensais ce que j'ai dit à Tonio! J'avais peur aussi: de mourir, de ne pas te revoir, te d'abandonner sans t'avoir regarder droit dans les yeux et t'avoir dit que j'était un abruti d'avoir laisser le travail se mettre entre nous, à quel point je t'aime et que je ne veux plus te quitter!

Elle se leva et colla son front au sien.

- J'ai pas envie de te quitter non plus!

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser. Malgré le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre après ces 2 mois de séparations, il restèrent dans leur bulle de douceur, laissant le temps à leurs lèvres de se redécouvrir.

- Ahem!

Ils se séparèrent.

- On dérange?

- Pas du tout.

Warrick alla pour parler quand Nick ré embrassa Sara.

- Vous êtes pas possible tout les deux!

- Laisse les un peu Warrick! Ça va faire deux mois…

- Merci Sofia.

- De rien! Comment tu te sens?

- Beaucoup mieux.

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Rick!

- Désolé.

- Ça va, t'inquiètes.

Toute l'équipe passa le voir. Chacun étant heureux de le revoir et qu'il soit en bonne santé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bonjour toi!

- Salut ma beauté!

Elle l'embrassa.

- Hum…

- Quoi?

- Tu piques!

- Je sais. J'ai pas vraiment… pourquoi ce sourire?

- Quel sourire?

- Celui là.

- Je me suis dit que…je pouvais arranger ça!

- Ah oui?

- Et oui! Redresse le lit, je reviens!

- Bien.

Il redressa le lit et s'assied. Elle revint avec une petite bassine d'eau et sortit rasoir et mousse à raser de son sac.

- Tu vas le faire?

- À ton avis?

Il secoua la tête. Elle lui mit de l'eau sur le visage puis de la mousse à raser.

- Prêt?

- C'est toi qui tiens le rasoir!

- Tu sais que j'aime avoir le contrôle des choses!

- J'ai pas oublié.

Elle commença à le raser délicatement, afin de ne pas le couper. Le cou, puis la joue gauche, la droite…

- Quoi?

- J'étais en train de me demander si…

- Si quoi?

- Si je te laissais ton bouc ou pas?

- Tu veux que j'ai le bouc?

- Pourquoi pas?

- Tu n'as pas supporté la moustache mais…

- On était pas encore ensemble et puis, c'était une vraie moustache, pas un petit duvet!

- Fais voir à quoi je ressemble!

Elle lui donna une petite glace. Il s'observa un instant.

- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal!

- J'aime bien. Avec tes cheveux rasés, t'es encore plus sexy!

- Vraiment?

- Hum hum…

- En fait...

- Dis moi!

- Je pensais que je pourrais…faire ça…

Il l'embrassa, laissant ainsi de la mousse à raser sur le nez et le menton de Sara.

- T'es canon ma puce comme ça!

- Et tu trouves ça drôle?

- Plutôt!

Ils étaient en plein fou rire quand on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez!

- Y'a une bonne ambiance ici!

- Salut Cath.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Bien mieux. Ma rééducation se passe plutôt bien. Un peu douloureux au niveau de la respiration mais…

- Vous avez meilleure mine en tout cas!

- Merci chef.

- Sara…

- Oui Catherine?

- Tu n'auras pas oublier quelque chose ce matin?

- Nan, je crois pas…pourquoi tu…

Catherine lui fit un petit signe au niveau de son nez, ses lèvres et son menton. Sara se toucha le visage et regarda sa main: de la mousse à raser.

- Je savais pas que tu te rasais la moustache!

Nick éclata de rire avant que Sara ne le frappe.

- Eh!

- C'est de ta faute!

- Moi? Mais…

- Ne recommence pas!

- Je…

- Nick!

- D'accord, je dirais rien.

- Merci.

- Mais t'es plus sexy avec!

- NICK!

Il luit fit un grand sourire avant de lui montrer le rasoir.

- Je suis en position de force!

Il lui fit un grand clin d'œil.

- Gamin!

- Je sais.

- On peut vous laisser si…

- Nan nan rester, j'allais partir!

- Tu viens d'arriver!?

- Peut être mais vu que tu es en position de force, j'ai plus rien à faire ici!

Elle se leva.

- Attends.

- Quoi?

Il regarda Catherine et Grissom.

- Parfait!

Il soupira et lui rendit le rasoir. Elle lui prit et sourit.

- Heureuse?

- Très…très…

Elle l'embrassa et lui mit de la mousse sur le bout du nez.

- Très heureuse même!

Elle lui rinça le reste de mousse.

- Je dois vraiment y aller. J'ai des choses à régler en ville.

- Okay! À plus tard.

- Oui! Et sois sage!

- Promis.

- Je t'aime!

- Moi aussi!

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit.

- Qui l'eût cru!

- Quoi?

- Elle te mène par le bout du nez!

- C'est pas nouveau! Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous.

- Ça fait longtemps?

- 7 mois…en comptant la séparation de 2 mois!

- La séparation?

- Trop compliqué! Mais j'allais lui demander de reprendre là où on s'était arrêté quand…il y a eu la fusillade...

- Vous savez que ça va compliquer les choses pour…

- Pour le moment, je suis à l'hôpital et j'ai un long arrêt maladie! On verra le moment venu.

- Je note! On va vous laisser vous reposer.

- Merci!

- Fais attention à toi.

- T'en fais pas pour ça Cath.

- J'avais cru comprendre.

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant de le laisser se reposer et sombrer dans les bras de Morphée en pensant à sa future vie avec Sara.

**Fin de la partie 2.**

* * *

Voila pour cette petite ff sur Nick & Sara.

A bientot!!


End file.
